1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed database system and a retrieval server and retrieval method for the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technique for distributed disposal of data in a distributed database system constituted by a plurality of CPUs (Central Processing Units) having a storage device is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-9-293006). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, ID (Identification Data) of CPUs in which a record is to be stored are calculated using a hash function, and the record is distributed and stored in the storage devices of the CPUs according the ID. When the data is retrieved, the CPUs retrieve the respective storage devices in parallel.